Retos inesperados
by Ellistriel
Summary: Serie de drabbles que participan en el Foro: La Torre stark. Una palabra, una frase de un libro, una canción, una frase de una película y un título.
1. Una palabra: Sueño

Disclaimer: El MCU y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.

Este fic participa en el Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark. Estoy compitiendo contra LAEstrellaFugaz.

* * *

 **Una palabra: Sueño**

Sonrió plenamente al ver la mirada de orgullo que tomó posesión del rostro de su esposo. Sus dos hijos habían regresado triunfantes de una gran batalla y eran recibidos con los honores dignos de sus hazañas. Ambos caminaban lado a lado, juntos, iguales bajo los ojos de Odin.

Sin embargo sabía que era sólo un sueño. Antes había guardado la esperanza de que un día así llegaría; el momento en que Loki dejara de competir contra Thor y que Odin reconociera sus talentos aunque fueran tan diferentes a los de su primogénito. Pero las acciones del menor de sus hijos sellaron su destino y sin consuelo alguno sólo le quedaba soñar por días que jamás vería.

* * *

 _El primero en esta serie de drabbles, en esta oportunidad con Frigga. A ver cómo me va xD_


	2. Frase de un libro

Disclaimer: El MCU y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.

Este fic participa en el Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark. Estoy compitiendo contra LaEstrellaFugaz.

* * *

 **Frase de un libro: "Nuestras vidas se definen por las oportunidades, incluso las que perdemos." -El curioso caso de Benjamin Button.**

Steve observó en silencio la fotografía de un viejo expediente dentro de los que le fueron alcanzados por S.H.I.E.L.D. Cuando desvió la mirada hacia el número de teléfono mecanografiado en la hoja quiso marcar de inmediato y contactarse con ella, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, habían pasado setenta años, no se sentía con derecho de reaparecer de esa manera.

Trató de imaginar cómo hubieran sido las cosas de no haber quedado congelado por siete décadas. Sabía que la guerra siguió un tiempo más luego de su desaparición, pero quería imaginar que el mismo 7 de Mayo, con la rendición de Alemania, le hubiera pedido a Peggy para que se casara con él, se hubieran alejado del mundo a vivir una vida tranquila y formar una familia.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya. Tomó una decisión que lo encaminó lejos de ella, no se arrepentía de sus acciones, sin embargo le dolía haber perdido la posibilidad de una vida con la mujer que amó.

* * *

 _Segundo drabble con Steve y Peggy. Como odio hacer drabbles siento que no pongo ni un quinto de todo lo que mi cerebro imagina, aunque es un ejercicio interesante._


	3. Una canción: The memory

Disclaimer:X-Men y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y de 20th Century Fox.

Este fic participa en el Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark. Estoy compitiendo contra LaEstrellaFugaz.

* * *

 **Una canción: "The memory" de Mayday Parade**

En el instante en que empuñó sus garras dentro del torso de la mujer supo que nunca podría borrar ese doloroso momento. No había consuelo para él, el recuerdo de Jean lo perseguía a donde iba, atormentándolo a cada momento, sin importar cuantos inviernos pasaran.

Los poderes que lo acompañaron salvándolo en numerosas ocasiones eran ahora su perdición, su peor enemigo, porque gracias a ellos su vida sería extensa, con demasiado tiempo para rememorar esos recuerdos que jamás podría olvidar.

Decidió quedarse en la escuela pensando que de alguna forma al honrar la memoria de Jean el fantasma de ella se alejaría, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, la nube oscura de ese momento lo perseguiría hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

 _Tercer drabble con Logan. Este ha sido especialmente difícil porque la canción en sí misma es más extensa que lo que he escrito xD_


	4. Frase de película: Concentración

Disclaimer:X-Men y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y de 20th Century Fox.

Este fic participa en el Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark. Estoy compitiendo contra LaEstrellaFugaz.

* * *

 **Una frase de una película del MCU: " La verdadera concentración está entre la ira y la serenidad"**

Cuando su mente se conectó a _Cerebro_ sólo sintió un miedo abrazador y una total incapacidad de enfocar sus pensamientos en la labor de localizar a su hermana, a Raven. Las voces sonaban demasiado fuerte, las emociones de todas esas personas lo inundaban y él no era capaz de contenerlas.

Trató de poner en práctica el consejo que le dio a Erik años atrás, cuando pensó que una mano amiga era lo que el alemán necesitaba para salir de esa tormenta en la que estaba atrapado, pero fue en vano. Cómo Erik fue capaz de poner en práctica sus palabras tan sólo momentos después de escucharlo estaba más allá de su comprensión.

* * *

 _Cuarto drabble con Charles. Esto es un poco más cercano a lo que estoy acostumbrada ya que es una línea de pensamiento que considero al escribir mi fic de X-men_.


	5. Un título: Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie

Disclaimer: El MCU y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.

Este fic participa en el Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos del foro la Torre Stark. Estoy compitiendo contra LaEstrellaFugaz.

* * *

 **Un título: Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie.**

Su demacrado reflejó no dejaba ver el verdadero estado de miseria en el que se encontraba interiormente. Nada parecía poder aplacar su suplicio porque sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento la bestia se liberaría ante el simple estímulo de una emoción tan humana como la furia.

Clavó la mirada en el espejo, tratando de ir más allá de sus ojos y alcanzar a ese ser que dormía dentro de él. Ya no podía seguir dándose el lujo de tener la esperanza de solucionarlo, el costo era muy alto y tras sopesarlo se dio cuenta que ya no temía ante la idea de la muerte.

―Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie… ―susurró al ponerse el cañón de la pistola en la sien, nadie lo pararía, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

* * *

 _Quinto drabble con Banner tratando de eliminar a Hulk. En este traté de incorporar la idea del titulo._


End file.
